


The real me

by linda99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Isaac, Beta Scott, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek, Prince Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda99/pseuds/linda99
Summary: Stiles just turned seventeen and his mom told him about prince in neighbor kingdom, Prince Derek, and she would be happy if he would marry him, Stiles not knowing what kind of person Derek was, decided to switch places with his friend Scott. What Stiles didn't know was that Derek had the same idea and he switched places with his own friend Isaac. What will happen?Read and find out.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I'm not dead !! So ... I know that I have some others stories but yesterday we watched this really good movie in school, don't know if its translated so I wont tell the name of it, but basically it was a movie based on book. It was about this Countess and her lady who was to be married to Earl, who was on his way with an engineer to where she was.
> 
> She knew him but the last time they saw each other was when they were kids, so she get this idea that her and the lady will switch places so the countess would able to get to know him.
> 
> What they didn't knew was the the Earl had this same idea and he also switched places with the engineer. At the end the Earl fell in love with the countess without knowing that it was her who was the countess and she fell in love with him. The lady and engineer also fell in love with each other without knowing that they weren't of royal blood.
> 
> If anyone know about movie with this motive, please tell me so I wouldn be able to let others know about it: D Thank you!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes !!!!!
> 
> Anywayhere is just a little one, so please let me know if its worthy to continue, THANK YOU!!

 

 

_ **Scottt's POV:** _

 

„Come on Scott, Its a great idea!"

 

„But Stiles, what if someone find out ?" [Scott](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=tyler+posey&*&imgrc=OpSVkQ59pk4GNM:) argued back form where he stood half naked in Stiles pants and with his shirt in hand. Across from him, sitting on a king sized [bed](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=bed+blood+red+covers+black+and+white+fluffy+pillows&*&imgrc=6lcNMC1x6K0juM:) with blood red covers and black and white fluffy pillows was Stiles, already wearing Scott's own clothes.

 

 Next to massive white door were two big cases full of clothes and other things. The [room](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=chamber+castle&*&imgrc=4T393SEL5s_aJM:) they were in was big, bigger then he was used to, even with his standing, and decorated with precious materials such as fur on the floor and at the end of the bed, leather and gems.

 

Stiles, frowned. It seams that he will have to use the secret weapon. He looked down at his knees, shoulders shaking. Scott paled when he heard the hiccuping from his friend. Jumping, he sat down next to Stiles and brought his hands around Stiles's  shoulders.

 

"Stiles, come on. I didn't meant it like that. I want to help you, you know me. Its just .... What if someone ..." here he cut off. Stiles looked at him, completely okay, not a single tear, and with serious face punched Scott into arm. Flinching, Scott rubbed his arm.

 

"So what ? I will just say that I wanted to get to know Prince Derek before I'd marry him." he then stood up, walked to the one of the massive windows in the room and sighted. "Look Scott, I know that what I'm asking of you is much and if you were different person I would never ask something like this. But you have to understand me. Idon't want to marry someone I don't know. What if he is a bad person ?

 

I'm an omega, I know. But what if because of that I will be unable to defend myself? You know how much weaker I am than you, and you are a beta. Derek is an alpha." his voice gradually lost its strength and at the time he finished, Stiles was almost whispering. Nevertheless of that, Scott still heard him and sighted.

 

"Okay,I will do it" he had only time to brace himself, before Stiles was flying towards him and jumping into his arms.

 

_ **A couple of hours earlier:** _

 

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping and the sky was clear of any clouds. The morning sun was shining upon classic beautiful [village](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=village&*&imgrc=al2zw4YlWDgGgM:), full of flowers, trees and small and big animals. Like something form fairy tale. The streets were full of early risers, pretty little houses were full of laughter. The villagers were getting ready for another day full of work, but they were happy to provide things for the royal family. The family was all but bad, being kind and helpful to their vassals.

 

The current king,[John](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=linden+ashby&*&imgrc=XSNwzAsdAsQlNM:) Stilinski, overthrew the last king and saved them all. He annulled all laws that the last king implemented and composed new ones. Also their queen, [Claudia](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=brunette+actress+moles&*&imgrc=bHv9HfTfSGIs2M:), was the dearest woman they knew and we cant forget about the son, their beloved prince, [Stiles](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=dylan+o'brien&*&imgrc=R7M98VijAE0jrM:). He was the sweetest boy anyone saw. He was full of naughtiness along with his friend Scott and they were always in the middle of some kind of prank.

 

 

 

Just last week their kingdom was celebrated the seventeenth birthday of Prince Stiles. He was already adult and getting ready for marriage. He just didn't know that.

 

_ **The[palace](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=castle&*&imgrc=30pselL8mUF5jM:):** _

 

The queen, Claudia,giggled to herself from where she stood outside her son's chamber. She knew that he would still be sleeping as he was heavy sleeper just like his father, who was, also, still asleep. Quietly, she opened the door and slipped inside. The room was dark as the curtains were still closed so she carefully, not bumping into anything, tip toed to her sons bed and peered in. Just as she assumed, her son was still asleep, his mouth opened and she could heard the gentle snores he was making. How cute. Smiling she sat on the edge of his bed and gently shook him awake.

 

"Stiles, honey, come one. Wake up, I have something to tell you" slowly blinking,Stiles opened his eyes and looked at his mom. She was beautiful like always, with her long brown hair and whiskey colored eyes, just like his own. Stiles took after her, even his moles were form her, although she had dramatically less then him. She was dressed in red dress, which was their kingdom color, and Stiles knew that it was her favorite one.

 

Sitting up he let himself be gathered in hug, soaking the love he felt from her. He was always closer to her than dad, maybe it was because they were both omegas. But of course he was close with his father too. He loved them both the same. Breaking apart, Stiles looked at his mom, waiting for her to say something.

 

"Stiles darling, there is something you should know. You just turned seventeen and you are an adult now, so We, me and your father, thing that its time for you to start looking for a fiance." seeing the panicked look on his face she continued: " I'm not saying that you have to marry right this instant moment, just that you could start looking for someone. You are a very pretty omega so I don't think that it should be any problem."

 

Stiles took a deep breath. "You have someone in mind" he said without any doubt. Seeing his mother nodd he sighted.

 

"But what if I wont like him ? Who is he anyway ?"

 

"Dont worry, if you wont like him you dont have to marry him. I know his mom from our childhood so we both assumed that it would be great if out kids married each other. Her other kids are either too old, too young orthe wrong gender for you. The only kid is called Derek, he is a bit older than you but not much. Maybe four years." she finished and smiled.

 

Stiles just couldnt say that he wont at least meet this Derek, it would break her hearth. So nodding, he got bright smile and another hug before she left. Sighting, he fell back into bed and closed his eyes. Great, just what he need. Some cocky prince who just want pretty omega on his arm. Just like others before him.

 

_ **After breakfast :** _

 

At breakfast his parents told him that he will have to go without them to the Hale's kingdom, because they have to do something before going there. So he will have to be alone two weeks without them. Okay he will have Scott with him but still. It won't be the same. So here he was, in his room, pacing from one end to the other, whilst Scott sat on his bed,head turning from one side to another with Stiles.

 

Bitting his thumb,Stiles was deep in his thoughts. What to do, what to do.

 

"Stiles, bro. Come on, tell me what's bothering you." Scott whined, like to puppy he was. Stiles turned and sat down next to him.

 

"Mom and dad are sending me to the neighbor kingdom and meet the Prince. They think that I sould marry him. If I like him that is"

 

Scott not seeing what's wrong, tilted his head. "Well, you said that you have to marry him, if you like him. So you just have to meet him, see of you like him and that is. If not, then it doesn't matter" Stiles shook his head.

 

"Do you think thathe will be be having normal ? What if he will only be acting and when I marry him, he will change ?" Scott didn't have answer to this. Stiles seeing that he made his point, stood up, and restored his pacing.

 

Scott was his friend from before he could remember, he was his brother. They were always together, when he was studying, pranking or even sleeping. They often had these sleepovers when they slept outside, in the gardens. It was great. Scott's mother, Mellisa, was a medic in the castle and Stiles loved her almost as his mom. She was always there for him, even when his mom was ill and they all throung that she will die. Thank god it didn't happen.

 

Technically, they were almost family. His dad and Scott's own one being distand cousin or something. Scott and his mother were form another kingdom, from which they had to flee, because the king there became mad and killed his whole family and vassals. Scott's father fought the king, so Scott and Mellisa could get to safety. Unfortunately, Scott never saw his father again. Anyway, back to story.

 

So Stiles was still pacing, trying to think up some kind of plan. And then he get it. The perfect plan.

 

"Scott you should pretend to be me and I will be you !" seeing Scott's dumbfounded expression he elabored more. "They don't know how I look so you will be Prince Stiles and I will be Scott. We will get to know the Prince and when my parents came we just tell them that we wanted to get to know him."

 

_ **The neighbor kingdom :** _

 

"Derek are you sure this is a good idea?"

 

"Yes [Isaac](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=daniel+sharman&*&imgrc=EcSQIQ8kWFvXmM:) I think so. I need to know if he is just some gold digging omega like others were or  if he is normal"

 

Sighting, Isaac just nodded and took the shirt [Derek](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=derek+stiles+fanart&oq=derek+stiles+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1.81.12367.0.12515.42.24.7.10.14.0.333.2912.0j17j1j1.19.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..6.24.2956.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i8i30i19k1.qMytIhtUHxs#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=tyler+hoechlin+&*&imgrc=G_hndhi0XGg5UM:) was offering him. It was just his luck that Derek's clothes could be narrowed down or he would be forced to swam in it. It wasn't like Isaac was short, Derek was just too muscled and build like a freaking bulldozer. 

 

Prince Stiles, omega from neighbor kingdom was due to arrive just the day after tomorrow.

 

Derek got this idea that they would switch places and Isaac will find out what kind of person was Stiles. They already told about this to Derek's parent sand they agreed. After the last omega that wanted to murder Derek when they get married was convincing enough and even thoung that Talia said that her friend's kid wouldn't be like that, Derek still didn't want to take the risk.

 

So here he was, getting ready to play the Prince. He just hoped that they won't recognize him as a beta that he was.

 

 


	2. Derek and Isaac

_ **Hey !** _

_ **So I'm glad that some of you liked my new story and I've decided to continue (Yay ! Claping hands)** _

_ **I still don't know how long it's going to be, maybe only 5-6 chapters ? But I know that it won't be as long as my other stories, hope you don't mind. Also there is a chance, that I will write sequel ? Would you like that ? Please let me know !!! :)** _

_ **Sorry for MISTAKES !!!** _

 

_ **Oh, and I can't forgor. I have decided that when I will be writing conversation, and it won't be clear which one I mean, I will be doing it like this :** _

_**Scott**_ = Stiles – Scott = Scott

 _ **Isaac**_ = Derek – Isaac = Isaac

Stiles = Stiles – _**Stiles**_ = Scott

Derek = Derek – _**Derek**_ = Isaac

_ **so you won't get tangled :)** _

 

_ **Here we come !!** _

 

"Do you have everything you need, sweetheart ?” Stiles inwardly rolled his eyes at his mom's worry. It wans't like he was moving or traveling for a long distance. He was only going to the neighbor kingdom, for god's sake.

 

“Yes, mom. And even if I didn't ,you could just bring to me when you come in two weeks.”

 

Claudia nodded, but Stiles saw the teras making their way into her eyes and hugged her, wanting to leave before the waterfalls come. So sitting in the carriage, Scott already sitting and waving to his mom, who also had tears in her eyes, he waved one last time and they finally started moving.

 

Stiles learned back against the fluffy cusion and looked out of the window, occasionally waving to the villagers and smiling at the children who run alongside their carriage. The moment they left the kingdom, Stiles looked up at Scott, who was already looking at him, and nodded. Scott sighted, but still stood up, and started unbuttoning his traveling [coat, shirt and pants](https://www.polyvore.com/real_me/set?id=218628443). Once done, he took the [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218628562) that Stiles was holding and slowly started buttoning all buttons.

 

He couldn't wear the same clothes that Stiles was, because he was more muscled and taller than him. So now he was wearing red shirt, white jacket with black pants and his own shoes and watch. Stiles stripped form his pants and shirt, it was really hard to convince his mom that he will change in the carriage and, put on his less royal looking [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218628901).

 

Once they were done, they changed they sits, as the royal one should sat with their back to the back of the carriage and the person who was accompaning them should sit with their back to the front of the carriage. Stiles saw that they were nearing their destination and learned back, smiling nervously at Scott who was already sweating.

 

_ **The Hale's[palace](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=black+haired+actor+kid&oq=black+h&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0l8.4315.6330.0.8454.8.8.0.0.0.0.381.1301.0j6j0j1.7.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.7.1297.0.amh29A79ics#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=palace&*&imgdii=epYsB0vK3xvDQM:&imgrc=as09sut2X5DimM:) :** _

 

Isaac was nervously pacing, bitting his thumb. He was already wearing some of Derek's old [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218628935), from when he wasn't so, ehem, so big.

 

“Isaac, could you please kindly stop pacing ? They should be here any moment” Derek said irritated. He was standing next to his mom, dad and sisters and brothers, waiting with his hands behind his back. He was wearing some of his more casual [clothing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218628963), which wasn't looking as royal as what he usually wears.

 

“Isaac, honey, Derek is right. You have to calm down. Prince Stiles wouldn't like Prince Derek to be pacing when he finally arrive, would he?” Queen [Talia Hale](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=black+haired+actor+kid&oq=black+h&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0l8.4315.6330.0.8454.8.8.0.0.0.0.381.1301.0j6j0j1.7.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.7.1297.0.amh29A79ics#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=black+haired+actress&*&imgrc=wmSCVh7VsjDt1M:), calmly said and smiled when Isaac immediately stopped and come to stand next to them. [King Andrew](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=black+haired+actor+kid&oq=black+h&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0l8.4315.6330.0.8454.8.8.0.0.0.0.381.1301.0j6j0j1.7.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.7.1297.0.amh29A79ics#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=actor+gold+curls&*&imgrc=a014AH4H-DiUcM:) just stood there, smiling and calmly listening to the conversation between his daughters. His oldest daughter, [Laura](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=black+haired+actor+kid&oq=black+h&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0l8.4315.6330.0.8454.8.8.0.0.0.0.381.1301.0j6j0j1.7.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.7.1297.0.amh29A79ics#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=laura+hale+&*&imgrc=ejikISHMgl98iM:), and his younger one, [Cora](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=black+haired+actor+kid&oq=black+h&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0l8.4315.6330.0.8454.8.8.0.0.0.0.381.1301.0j6j0j1.7.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.7.1297.0.amh29A79ics#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=cora+hale+&*&imgrc=rY9AQ0ZK9qdcIM:). They were both beautiful after their mother, along with their personality.

 

His sons were, thank god, in this more after him. They liked their own space, quite. Just like him. His oldest one, [Michael](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=black+haired+actor+kid&oq=black+h&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0l8.4315.6330.0.8454.8.8.0.0.0.0.381.1301.0j6j0j1.7.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.7.1297.0.amh29A79ics#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=black+haired+actor&*&imgrc=9Rv5w9ISUGKPqM:), Derek and the youngest one [Thomas](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=black+haired+actor+kid&oq=black+h&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0l8.4315.6330.0.8454.8.8.0.0.0.0.381.1301.0j6j0j1.7.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.7.1297.0.amh29A79ics#imgrc=zcw3wK92UkYGPM:). His attention was then attracted by the [carriage](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=red+royal+carriage&*&imgrc=CWXtgRsn7_cRNM:) with the Stilinski [emblem](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=red+royal+emblem&*&imgrc=VX7t84WNc29PbM:) on it's side. It looks like they finally arrived.

 

_ **Inside the carriage :** _

 

“Stiles, should we really do something like this ? What if, when they find out, they will be angry ? Something like this could be also a reason for war.” Scott whined and clenched his stomach when he saw the palace.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes: “Scott, you shouldn't read so many books about wars. We aren't in time when something like this could be the reason for a war” Scott was ready to open his mouth, when the carriage stopped. The curtains were closed so people outside couldn't see inside. Thank gods because Scott looked ready to be sick.

 

The door of the carriage opened and Stiles looked at Scott, nodding, before walking outside. When safely on the ground, Stilles looked around himself. The Hale's kingdom was richer then his and it could be seen on the first sight. While his kingdom was still a little more traditional, the Hale's was more modern looking.

 

His gaze then fell on the royal family, waiting for them. While he was waiting for Scott, Stiles took the opportunity to observe them. The queen and king were beautiful as well as their children. Stiles knew that they had five kids. The eldest, Michael, Laura, _**Derek**_ , whom should became his fiance, Cora and the youngest one, Thomas.

 

They all had dark colored hair, except for one and the king. The only one, who sisn't have dark hair, had what looked like golden curls and baby blue eyes. He was cute but Stiles was looking on the darkest one, who was standing a little bit to the side. Stiles assumed that he was knight or something by the way he was standing.

 

When Scott finally come out, they both walked closer, Stiles a little bit behind him and to the side, and bowed before the family.

 

“My queen and king, it's such a honor to be here. My parents are sad that they couldn't come with me but they have some urgent matters to do, I hope that it isn't a big problem ?” Scott said and straightened ,and Stiles was glad that he was there when Stiles took the etiquette lessons.

 

The king and queen smiled, bowed alongside their children and the man. “Prince _**Stiles**_ , we are glad that you decided to accept our invitation. Please don't worry yourself, Claudia told me everything. Let me introduce my family. This is my eldest one, Michael.” he was tall, taller than both Stiles and Scott with board shoulders but still lithe. It was obviously that he wan't an alpha. He smiled and gave a little bow.

 

Next she pointed to the tallest girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes : “This is Laura, she is our main trouble maker here” the girl, no woman, cracked a grin before bowing. “Then we have _**Derek**_. I hope you will get along” and here she pointed to the man with the curls. He was tall, maybe as tall as Scott but he had slim waist and his shoulders were wide and Stiles got his felling from him, just like from the dark one, that he was some kind of knight . He smiled and Stiles had an impressionof an excited puppy. He wanted to grin but held it back.

 

“And this are Cora and Thomas, my youngest one” she pointed to the girl, who looked a little bit younger than Stiles and a little boy, who was half hidding behind her skirt.

 

“Oh and this is _**Isaac**_ , he is family friend. He, along with _**Derek**_ , is a general of our army.” The dark man, _**Isaac**_ , bowed with his hand over his heart and Stiles had to fight the blush which wanted to creep up his cheeks. He was really handsome, with his dark hair, so dark that it looked like black, and bright eyes, Stiles couldn't tell which color they were.

 

He also has this five o'clock shadow going and Stiles had to say that helooked amazing with it. He was well build with board shoulders, thick biceps and narrow hips. Stiles could almost see his abs throught the shirt he was wearing. His thoughts were interrupted by Scott's voice.

 

“It's nice to meet you. I'm _**Stiles**_ , and this here is _**Scott,**_ his mom is our medic and he is training so he can replace her sometimes in the future.” Stiles bowed deep in his waist and smiled. After some small talk, the Hales invited them inside.

 

Stilles was ready to took a hold of his trunks when big hands overtook him. Looking up he flushed when he locked his gaze with _**Isaac's**_. This close, he saw that his eyes were bright green with flecks of blue and brow. It looked ike a kaleidoscope. Realizing that he was still staring he looked down at his shoes, blushing, and mumbling a quiet thank you.

 

They were led throught the tall halls with many windows from which was a beautiful view of gardens and Stiles couldn't wait to explore them. He along with _**Issac**_ were walking a small distance after the royals as was custom. Stiles could see that Scott was already talking with _**Derek**_ and smiled. Hopefully he will find out what kind of person he was and they will be able to end this small game.

 

Finally they arrived in the visitors wing. Thankfully, they were next to each other. Stiles peered inside his [room](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=royal+bedroom+&*&imgrc=q9zRbl3R3Un7KM:) and his eyes widened. It was beautiful, full of dark colors, so different form his owm, but still very beautiful. He walked to the windows across from his bed and looked outside. He had amazing view of the village below.

 

Hearing a small thump, he turned and blushed once again when he looked at _**Issac.**_ Could someone be this handsome ? It should be illegal. Mentally shaking his head, he smiled at him and bowed. _**Issac**_ bowed back before quitly leaving. He have to stop this thoughts. He couldn't fell in love with someone else.

 

_ **Scott's POV :** _

 

“ _Wow, Stiles is really lucky. This Derek is really cute.”_ Scott was walking alongside the queen as they walked to where they will be sleeping. _**Derek**_ was on his other side and Scott couldn't help but sneek another look at him. He looked almost angelic with his curls and baby blue eyes. He had never seen such a color before.

 

“Do you like it here so far?” a light voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked at _**Derek**_.

 

“Yes, It's so different than at home but still very beautiful.”Scott smiled. _**Derek**_ nodded and looked out of the window they were walking by.

 

“Then, would like to accompany me on a walk around the village ? Maybe I could show you around here ?” Scott could feel blush creeping up his cheeks and had to look away. Still, he nodded and something clenched at the happy sound that _**Derek**_ made. He was again interrupted, this time by them arrinving to where he will sleep. The [room](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=royal+bedroom+dark&*&imgrc=8M8gmVqONqG9eM:) was really spacious. High ceiling and big windows, fluffy dark carpet on the ground. Oh, and the bed. Scott had never seen bigger bed than this one. Someone coughed and Scott turned.

 

“Are you ready Prince _**Stiles**_ ?” there stood _**Derek**_ , his family nowhere to be seen. Scott barely remembered that the queen was saying something about letting them get closer and that he will see them at the luch.

 

So nodding he walked closer and blushed when he felt _**Derek's**_ hand on his smallback.

 

_ **With Stiles :** _

 

The queen told him that he is free to look around and that she will see him at lunch. So taking the opportunity, he decided to look around the [gardens](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=royal+garden+&*&imgrc=5mJbs5u8R7Ng3M:). They were beautiful, full of life and colors and the smell, it was amazing. So looking around Stiles wandered even deepred into the garden and found himself before a massive [fountain](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=fontain&*&imgrc=YwJ5tzPcewNTaM:).

 

Slowly walking forward, Stile sat on the edge and looked around himself. What would he gave to have such a beautiful garden. If their libraly is as beautiful as these are, he will never leave. His happy thoughts were interrupted by loud crack. Lifting his head, Stiles's breath hitched. There stood, looking at him, massive black [wolf](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=massive+black+wolf+red+eyes&*&imgrc=ZbDE6BUahcYwhM:) with glowing red eyes.

 

Gulping, Stiles stood up and slowly backed away, so his back was against the big [willow](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=660&q=royal+carriage+&oq=royal+carriage+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l10.2175.8894.0.9094.28.17.6.5.2.0.271.2241.0j12j2.14.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..3.20.2218.0..0j35i39k1j0i30i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i8i30i19k1j0i30k1j0i10i19k1.5jB8Ig-rdEw#hl=sk&tbm=isch&q=big+willow+tree+in+garden+&*&imgrc=TTENHewm54xKhM:) there. The wolf was really big, his head coming to Stiles's shoulders if not higher. His knees started shaking along with his hands and he couldn't decided what to do. Should he run ? But then the wolf would run after him, and Stiles could bet that the wolf was faster than him.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the wolf, who decided to walk closer. Stiles's breath sped up and his heart was somewhere in his throat. Just when the wolf was about four feet from him, someone walked from the same direction as the wolf.

 

It was _**Isaac.**_ He took one look at the situation and fowned.

 

“Marcus, come here” and to Stiles surprise, the wolf, Marcus, turned and walked so he stood next to _**Isaac.**_ When they stood next to each other, Stiles could see just how tall he really was. Marcus, the wolf, was reaching only to _**Isaac's**_ elbows. Shuddering, Stiles slid down so he was learning against the tree and curled his legs up against his chest.

 

“Are you okay ?” Stiles was nodding before he realized what he asked. Lifting his head, he locked his gaze with _**Isaac's**_ and smiled with relief.

 

“Thank you” he whispered. _**Isaac**_ opened his mouth, getting ready to say something, when Marcus moved closer to Stiles, who flinched.

 

“No, don't worry. He won't hurt you. He is just curious.” _**Isaac**_ said softly and, walking around Marcus, who was slowly getting closer (Stiles trhought about curious puppy), sat down next to Stiles. He then gently took a hold of Stiles's hand in his bigger one and brought them closer to Marcus's nose.

 

Stiles wanted to pull away but _**Isaac**_ had a tight grip on his hand. He flinched when he felt cold nose on his hand. He was getting ready to be bite when he felt a little rough tongue lick his arm. Giggling at the feeling, Stiles looked at Marcus, who was now sitting down and looking at him with big red eyes. Smiling, Stiles slowly sat down from his squatting position and brought his other hand forward to rest on the wolf's massive head.

 

Stopping halfway, when Marcus lifted his head and took a sniff of his hand, Stiles got scared that he did something he shouldn't have. But when Marcus folded his paws unde him and lay down, Stiles gently touched his head and burried his fingers in the soft fur.

 

Rubbing slowly, Stiles laughed when he heard a deep purring sound. Looking at _**Isaac**_ , he was surprised to see soft look on his face. Blushing he looked back at Marcus, who was looking at him with puppy eyes, wanting him to continue the petting.

 

If anyone would stumble across this scene they would be ashamed that they disturbed something they shouldn't have. Beautiful garden, fountain, big black wolf getting rubbed by beautiful boy with handsome man next to him.The man and boy were holding hands and gently talking between themselves. There was nothing that could break this peaceful scene.

 

Or was there ?

 

_ **To be continue** _

 

_ **Hi! Hope you liked this chapter ! Let me know :D** _

_ **Also who shoul be the dominant partner with Scott and Isaac ? Tell me your opinion ?D** _

 

_ **By Lenuš** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ?
> 
> So? What do you think ? Should I continue ? Shouldn't I ?
> 
> Please tell me your decidion :)
> 
> By Lenuš


End file.
